Tuck Everlasting Sequel ( MY WAY)
by QueenSkittles101
Summary: Winnie has waited 20 years for Jessie's return. She drinks the spring at 19, but she is really 22 now. Will Jessie return and she is taken? Or will they still be loved ones? Find out in this all-new Tuck Everlasting sequel from what I think would have happened. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tuck Everlasting Sequel (My Way)

**Winnie has waited the longest for Jessie's return. Could she have drank from the spring? Would Jessie come back? Would Winnie find another man? This is what I think would have happened.**

Chapter 1-

Winnie stroked Jake's cheekbone eying him. She curled a loose strand of his shiny brown hair back behind his ear.

"I love you," Winnie said aloud blushing her cheeks red.

"I love you to, dear," Jake reminded her.

Winnie lie while Jake hovering on top of her eying her beautiful blue eyes.

Winnie never told about the spring, nor Jessie. He had been so long, _too_ long. Winnie knew it was wrong, but he never came back. If he will, it is already to late. She is different now, Jessie wouldn't understand. She drank from the spring at 19, she waited 20 years. Then 40 more, he still never showed up. Jake was a wonderful man, she was her best friends brother. Her best friend, Allie, met her in high school. They soon became best friends, then moved to college with her in a dorm.. No one knew about the spring, nor that she drank it at 19. Now she is considered 22, when she is physically 19.

They lay there in the wood, next to the "T" carved tree and the spring, that she covered up after she drank from it.

"Jake, should I go prepare lunch?" Winnie asked politely.

"I would much rather prefer brunch and spend the morning here, all alone with you." Jake chuckled.

Jake lightly pushed his lip against hers freely. Winnie pulled in and stroked his cheek.

Winnie heard a rustle of bushes behind the "T" Carved tree. Winnie looked up at it and Jake followed her movements. Jessie stuck his head out the right side staring at them in a shocking way. It was dead silent for a while.

"Excuse me, sir. Do we know you?" Jake chimed in ignoring the moment of dead silence.

"I'm…I'm Jessie Tuck. Old friend of Winnie's." Jessie sighed.

"Do you know him?" Jake questioned aware of her.

"Yes….yes..I…I do." Winnie said with a shocked face.

"May I have some privacy with Winnie for a minute?" Jessie splurged.

"If that's okay with my Winnie. Is it?" Jake questioned her.

Winnie nodded 'yes' slowly, unsure of what he would say.

"I guess I will head back home and start brunch." Jake commented walking away to the house."

Once Jake had logged out, it was silent for what seemed like hours.

"I….I….I'm sorry. You never came. I waited and waited, then drank the spring at 19. I would be 22 now. I waited 2 years after that and you never came. I attended high school and made a best friend Allie's brother. We fell in love." Winnie began.

"You didn't wait, I thought you would wait! You are a very unfair person, Winifred Foster. I thought I could trust you." Jessie said angrily.

"I waited 20 years! You should have came earlier, but you didn't. I can't control that." Winnie whined.

Jessie walked toward her eying her. Winnie stared at the ground, eyelids mostly closed.

"Winnie, I wanted the time to be perfect. I thought we would be traveling the world. Sleeping in the same bed. Having fun no matter where we are. Even have children. But no, I'm 'to late'. " Jessie said calmly.

Winnie felt her body shiver. She knew it would be wrong and right to love him again. Jake was wonderful. Jessie was wonderful.

Winnie's phone buzzed. Jake texted her.

_Lunch is ready, honey. Mind coming in?_

_Can Jessie come? He must be starved._

_Well, I guess it will be alright. Allie should be heading home from work._

_Alright, we're coming. It'll be just a minute._

"What was that?" Jessie chimed in.

"Oh, Jake invited you for lunch, if you don't mind. Allie should be her soon, as well."

Jessie nodded in excitement and added a tint of a smirk to his smile. Winnie could feel the butterflies in her. It's been 20 _years. _She was nervous, and Jessie looked nervous as well. Winnie leaded Jessie out to the gate, with a little chit chat here and there. Winnie was confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Winnie and Jessie entered their house. It was a nice, cozy house. She had rearranged it since her mother and father passed away.

All of a sudden, Allie followed in the doorway eyeing Jessie suspiciously.

"Well hello everyone, who is this here?" Allie shouted.

"This is Jessie, and old friend of mine. Hope you don't mind, he is staying to eat." Winnie responded calmly.

Jessie's eyes met Allies. Winnie was becoming a little jealous. Why should she? She has a man, and is planning to have children with him. But she couldn't balance her relationship with Jessie. She was confused and did not know what to do. Another thing is that that in order to love Jake forever, he needs to drink from the spring, or be with Jessie.

Winnie led Jessie and Allie to the kitchen. Jessie was seated on Winnie's left side and Jake on her right side. Allie sat on the left side of Jessie.

"Well, it sure is nice having Jessie over here. We can all have a deep convo." Jake began. Jake held Winnie's hand and kissed her forehead lightly.

Winnie knew Jessie was getting uncomfortable.

"I will be moving out of town soon and it sure would be nice to bring you three with me, if that is okay."

"Winnie…..you tell me." Jake replied.

"It would be fun. I don't have a family anymore yet, and the Tucks are just like family to me."

Jessie smirked at Winnie.

"Well alright, seems that we could go." Allie said.

"I'm not that sure I want to attend, but you and Allie could go." Jake commented.

Of course, Jessie didn't care and said, " Well, It's in NC, hope you guys aren't plane shy. The plane is leaving tomorrow at 12 pm, so you two go ahead and pack tonight. Do you mind if I stay over the night?"

Winnie looked at Jake with a "please just do it" face.

"Alright, fine. Just tonight." Jake said willingly.

"Winnie, let's go to our bedroom. I will help you get packed."

Winnie knew it wasn't just going to be packing up. She knows Jake and that might mean sex. Winnie hadn't experienced it yet, which she knew was quite odd for her age.

Winnie followed Jake into the master bedroom.

"It's not just packing, is it?" Winnie said nervously.

"Honey, I love you and you know that. Why won't you have sex with me? It won't be long till we get married." Jake whined. Jake pushed his lips against hers. Winnie didn't pull back. Instead, she pulled in and wrapped her arms around his neck not moving her lips from his. Jake let go.

"See. It all begins with a kiss." Jake said calmly.

Winnie lay down on the bed, not wanting to experience it . Jake took off his shirt, that was all. Jake hovered over her, kissing lightly down her neck. Jake began to see Winnie shivering and stopped.

"If you can't handle this, then we can't have a family." Jake chuckled lightly.

"I…I don't know why I'm like this. I've never experienced it." Winnie said nervously.

"Well, you will experience it fully soon." Jake responded with a smirk on his face.

Jake began taking her white gown off. Winnie wanted to pull away, but didn't. All that shown now were their undergarments. She already began to be even more nervous.

"I'm surprised you even made it this far, Winifred Foster." Jake Chuckled.

Jake began kissing her thigh area, she wanted to call out now. He stoked her cheek and began trying to put his hands close to her undergarments.

"I don't think I'm alright with this." Winnie said.

"You will soon. It's not a bad thing, actually." Jake persuaded.

Jake then reached in her top undergarment. Winnie pushed his arm away.

"I…I can't do it!" Winnie whined.

"Please Winnie you won't know unless you do it with someone. Don't tap out now." Jake begged.

Winnie let him continue. "Take of your pants." Winnie said ignoring her nervousness.

Jake smirked while leaving his undergarments on and continued back in bed. Winnie sat up near Jake and their undergarments came closer. Winnie began touching his undergarment. She could tell by the smirk on his face he liked it.

Winnie began taking off her top undergarment when Allie passed by. She looked more than confused, surprised. "Ummm….i thought you two were packing up… and Winnie, I thought you were sex shy." Allie said confused.

"I am… I'm trying to get over it. After I tried we were going to pack up."

Winnie knew she did wrong, especially since Jessie is around. But Her and Jake wouldn't see each other for a week. When she thought about that, she began to get over it and want more of it. It was healthy and pleasant for normal people. She is not normal though. Winnie didn't know what to do and what to think of it. But they wrapped the night up by packing up.


	3. Chapter 3

Winnie was ashamed of what she had done last night. She and Allie headed to the plane with Jessie. In the car, there wasn't much talking. They reached the area and boarded on the plan faster than Winnie thought it would be.

"Hey Jessie, come here and follow me." Winnie proposed.

"What do you think you are going to do, Miss Winifred?" Allie questioned for her protection.

"None of your business." Winnie responded rudely as Winnie and Jessie walked into the bathroom together.

"Winnie…explain?" Jessie questioned.

"This is the only place I could talk to you safely here. Okay, so I'm dearly sorry about me being with Jake, it's just that….well…we had sex last night." Winnie mumbled nervously.

"Oh….i thought you were sex shy, miss Foster." Jessie chuckled.

"I don't want to start a fight, but I liked it." Winnie whispered.

"Well, do you see a frown on my face? I will love you forever and ever. Right now, you are mine. I'm surprised you tried sex. If you liked his, you will love mine." Jessie added with a smirk on his face.

Winnie felt sorry for leaving him. She pressed her lips on his and swayed her arms around him. "I love you" She whispered into his ears.

"I love you to, beautiful" Jessie added making her cheeks blush.

Winnie pushed away from him. "I…just…he won't understand. I never even told him about our previous relationship. It's just hard."

Jessie and Winnie headed out and back to their seats.

"Well, well, well. Speak if you will." Allie said.

"Can we not have a private chat? We didn't have sex. I can see you thinking that in your mortal head of yours." Winnie struck back.

"Girls, girls. Calm down, will you?" Jessie shouted but not so loud where everyone could her him.

Winnie didn't know which side to choose. Jake or Jessie. She is almost positive she wants Jake, but Jessie is too convincing for her to give him up.


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I just want to give a huge thankyou, I try not to make it too much of and "R" book, many may think that. Sorry if I make a few spelling errors, I'm new to writing. Thank you for viewing, and don't forget to review please!**

Allie led the two of the plane. They soon rented a car, and to Allie and Winnie's apartment.

"Thankyou, Jessie for taking us with you. We are very glad to be here. Call me tomorrow morning." Winnie said while handing exchanging their phone numbers.

"Dear, dear Winnie. Thank you for coming. And Allie, thankyou for being her guest." Jessie said, and then aimed for Winnie's lip.

"Jessie…don't." Winnie pleaded.

"Cheeks?" Jessie begged.

"I…Umm….Okay, fine." Winnie rewarded.

Jessie put his lips swiftly on top of her freckled cheeks. "I love you. Forever and ever." Jessie whispered into her ears while pulling away. She had no time to answer him.

"Well, goodbye." Allie said.

"Call us." Winnie winked.

Winnie sat down on their couch. It was a beautiful apartment, for a week stay.

Allie sat right beside her, both held phones in their hands.

Winnie got a text. It was from Jessie.

_Hey, I told Miles about You and Allie. I told Angus and Mae too. They're excited you are coming for a visit._

_Oh, does Miles like sex?_

_Please, don't tell me you want to….._

_Heck no, for Allie. She craves it._

_Yes, he does. Not the Miles you used to know._

_Wow, is there anything you want me to tell about your family?_

_Not at all, I guess you could talk about us Tucks. Oh, do Jake and Allie know about the spring._

_No. I'm not planning to._

_You drank the spring at 19. You are stuck at 19 and not aging. He will know something is not right sooner or later._

_I know, just please stop I don't want to talk about it._

"Winnie, who are you texting?" Allie questioned.

_G2g Jessie, call me later._

_Alright, bye. See you in the morning, beautiful._

"Jessie. He told his family about us and that he would come to bring us there tomorrow morning." Winnie responded.

"Oh, well, does he have a brother his age?" Allie pleased.

Winnie knew she would ask sooner or later, she wouldn't lie about it though.

"Yes. His name is Miles. You two could get along very well, maybe even get into a 'relationship'." Winnie teased.

She could tell by the look on Allie's face she had a slight smirk from her teasing.

"Jessie and Miles Tuck. Brothers. Their mother and father are Mae and Angus Tuck." Winnie quickly added.

"Oh, sounds exciting to meet them. Do you think me and Miles will fall in love?" Allie added with a smirk.

"I can't tell the future." Winnie giggled.

"Let's head to our bedrooms, mines on the right and yours is on the left." Winnie said shortly after that.

They entered their bedrooms and closed the door to unpack. After unpacking, Winnie took her phone out and texted Jessie.

_Hey, pick us up tomorrow._

_Alright, baby. Anything for you._

_I'm taken._

_By me._

_Jessie!_

_Okay, okay. It's true._

Jessie wouldn't give up. She knew it was true love. And now, wanted Jessie back.

_Jessie…._

_Who do you truly love?_

_Y…You. I love __**you**__._

_Then why can't I kiss you, if you love me?_

Winnie stopped for a moment. She knew Jessie was sitting there waiting on the other end.

_i…I don't know._

_Can I kiss you then? More… wink wink._

Winnie then stopped for a longer period of time. Could she? She knew Jessie wanted her more than anyone else in the world, she somehow needed him now.

_Yes..you may. I love you now. It will be hard to get this across Jake, though._

_Don't worry, he won't know immediately._

_Got to go Jessie, call me in the morning before you pick us up, please._

_Alright, with the acception of a kiss._

_Yes, I do indeed accept, and maybe more._

With that, they both didn't text another word. Jessie could imagine how happy Jessie is with her right now. It wasn't wrong, it felt right.

Soon Winnie fell asleep, thinking of what would come tomorrow. Kisses? Sex? She wondered that with not only her and Jessie, but Miles and Allie. With that, she was in a very deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be a long chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

It was morning, Allie came in her room to wake her up.

"Winnie! Winnie wake up!" Allie said while smoothly rolling Winnie over.

"I'm up." She groaned while getting out of bed.

'You are a mess! Come on, I'm ready. Wash your hair and take a bath, then put some nice clothes on. Remember, Jessie's coming over!" Allie begged.

"And Miles." Winnie added while winking.

Winnie did all of the things she listed to her.

After a while, Jessie texted her.

_Me, and miles are here._

_Okay._

_Open the door, ma'am._

_Okay, right away off my seat. _

_See ya there._

_Bye._

Winnie walked to the door and opened it. Miles and Jessie came in and seated on the couch.

Allie cam in just that minute. Allie's eyes met Miles's.

"I thought you were taking us there, but you are more than welcome to stay." Winnie winked.

"I will go with Winnie, and Miles can go with Allie. Allie blushed.

They walked into their rooms.

Jessie jumped on her bed, Winnie followed. She sat up straight.

"You know, you said I could kiss you." Jessie said.

His lips met Winnie's with the softest touch. He put his hands over her cheeks . Winnie rapped her hands around him, while the kiss never stopped yet. He let go.

"I love you, Winifred Foster. Please don't go." Jessie whined.

"I…I won't. I love you too, Jessie Tuck." She attached their lips, but shorter timing, then let go.

"I don't know I will say to Jake that we aren't in a relationship. He won't trust me, not one bit. Never again.." Winnie cried.

"Don't cry, my wonderful Winnie Foster. Please don't cry." He softly kissed her lips again.

Winnie held Jessie's hands holding her tears back. She knew Jessie was the one she wanted to marry.

Jessie unbuttoned her white button down dress. Winnie knew what he was going for and unbuttoned his brown button down shirt. They were topless now except with Winnie with an acception of a bra and her underwear.

"I love you" Jessie muttered.

Winnie smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Jessie Tuck, show me your magic." Jessie smirked and took of his blue jeans.

It was already like a dream. Then, there goes the undergarments off. They were completely naked.

"Is this, what you wanted." Jessie came closer to her, holding her upper bikini area.

"You are good, I love you." She said. Jessie put out a smile and kissed both her bikini areas.

It was Winnie's turn. She held his lower area and began to slowly put her lips on it. She could see him smiling when she looked up at him.

"You are better." Winnie let go and giggled.

"I wonder if Miles is doing the same." Jessie questioned.

They both were quiet so they could hear. They did hear something muttered from the two.

_Oh, Miles you are great at this._

_Uhhh…harder._

_I'm doing it hard enough. We don't want any babies now._

With that, the two sat there and gazed at each other.

"They are one step ahead." Winnie said.

His pant area entered her back of her bikini end area.

"Oh…uhh…Jessie." Winnie giggled.

"Harder?" Jessie asked.

"As hard as you can." Winnie begged.

With that, he did.

"Ohhh…uhhh….Jessie YOU are the best." Winnie mentioned.

"I'm glad you like it, you will be seeing more of it sooner or later." Jessie winked.

They went on for what seemed like hours. They finally stopped.

"I love you, we should get going now." Jessie said.

They both put their clothes on staring at each other, with a few out of no where kisses and touches in their areas.

They sat back down and made out for what seemed the longest time ever.

They opened their door out of breath. They saw that Miles and Allie were on the couch, already done with their free time.

They looked at each other.

"Did you two have sex?" Miles asked

"Yes, yes we did." Winnie said.

"So did you, we heard you." Jessie chimed in.

"We heard you too soon after, so we left and waited. You seemed to be going good with her, Jessie. I won't be surprised if she is pregnant." Miles giggled.

With that they were off to the Tuck's house. Talked about it the whole way.

"I thought you were-" Miles began.

"I'm not sex shy anymore." Winnie interrupted.

"Winnie, here. Take this. You might want to check if you are pregnant." Allie said seriously.

"I'm not here for jokes Allie." Winnie giggled.

"No, she isn't joking around Winnie. You wanted it harder and longer. I wouldn't be surprised if you actually do end up with a baby or two." Jessie said without a smile on his face.

"Give it here then." Winnie said.

She was given an item to see if she was pregnant.

"I used it, but it doesn't matter." Allie giggled.

They arrived at the Tuck's house.

Winnie and Allie greeted everyone and they both arrived directly to the bathroom.

"May I come with you?" Allie asked.

"It's not lesbian, I just need to be the first to know you are pregnant.

"Fine, Allie. Come in."

With that they closed the door, and Winnie inserted it into her bikini area.

"Ow….is it supposed to hurt?"

"Yes, take it out now, it should tell you if you are pregnant."

Winnie's jaw dropped. Allie looked at the score and hers dropped to.

"I…I'm…pregnant!" Winnie screamed.

They both went out and they both were stared at.

Jessie came up to Winnie and kissed her on her forehead.

"You are pregnant with our baby." Jessie whispered so everyone could hear.

Angus and Mae's jaw dropped as well.

"Oh lord. With Jessie?" Mae questioned.

"Yes, Mae. I didn't want to make you two worried and mad at all when I first came here, but love just happens."Winnie explained

"Me and Miles had sex to." Allie admitted.

"Oh dear Miles, she isn't pregnant is she? Angus worried.

"No, love just happens." Allie copied.

With that, Jessie and Winnie went into Jessie's room and sat on his bed.

"I'm not ready for this!" Winnie cried.

"It doesn't always happen. Please Winnie, don't cry, and share that moment again with me another time, but not as hard." Jessie begged.

"I know, it just happens. If anything, I just don't want to see them go and we stay, the same age, never die." Winnie whined.

With that, Jessie kissed Winnie directly on her lips. :It will be okay, trust me." Jessie said.

Winnie didn't know why she had made him try harder but that it feels good. She didn't know what would happen. The biggest problem, it wasn't Jake's baby.


End file.
